The present invention relates to vehicles, and pertains particularly to a tandem axle suspension system for a vehicle.
The use of tandem axle arrangement on transport vehicles is well known. Such tandem axle arrangements distribute the load of the vehicle over a greater number of wheels thereby reducing the stress and load on the wheels and the bearing assemblies thereof. This kind of an arrangement of tandem axles also distributes the weight of the vehicle over a greater number of wheels and a greater area of the road surface and the like, and this provides better support of the vehicle with less stress on the road surface and the like. Such tandem arrangements also provide better support of the vehicle for traversing uneven terrain and for support of the vehicle over soft or infirm road or terrain surfaces.
One of the major problems with use of such tandem axle arrangements is that when the vehicle is traversing uneven terrain or road surfaces a load of the vehicle is not always maintained evenly distributed between the tandem axles of the vehicles. Numerous prior art approaches to a solution of this problem are known.
Another problem with the use of tandem axles on a vehicle is that when a vehicle is not loaded the extra wheels on the road surface create high rolling resistance to movement of the vehicle. This can cause a high consumption of fuel because of the extra power needed to move the vehicle under such conditions.